Toxic Katie&Bianca
by caughtonfire
Summary: Bianca finds a way to sober up Katie.


This is something that I came up with in the shower. It took me a few hours to write and I feel awkward uploading it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Toxic' by Britney Spears, or Degrassi. I own Kianca shipper feels.

* * *

Lights flashed. Drumbeats made their way into writhing bodies. The dance floor was hot and sticky, and Katie Matlin was high as a kite.

"Let's go." Bianca snapped, grabbing Katie's arm in an attempt to pull her away from the crowd of dancers. Trying, (and failing, I might add), to stand her ground, Katie fell backward onto an innocent bystander. "This isn't fun anymore, let's _go_!" Katie giggled and stood up with the help of Bianca. "Can I go to the bathroom first? Pweeaase?" She asked, in a mockingly childish tone. Not bothering to argue with her, Bianca rolled her eyes. "Make it quick, Matlin." She giggled once again and made her way to the ladies' room, swaying as she tried to keep upright. This was not at all how Bianca had imagined hanging out with Katie. She expected to have a little fun, get to know each-other more, and leave. Babysitting a high Katie was not on her to-do list. She had been doing so well with her parole and now unexpectedly, a stupid girl was going to mess everything up. Minutes passed and Katie had yet to come back, and her patience level was running dangerously low. She entered the bathroom and looked around. I was seemingly empty, so where the hell was she? "Katie?" She was met with a giggle. "Get your ass out here, right now. We're leaving." She refused to leave the stall, and Bianca knocked on the door. "Come on, open up." She heard the lock click and the door creak, and a second later, a hand grabbed he by the arm and pulled her inside of the cramped space. "You found me." Katie giggled, sitting down on the closed toilet. "Yeah, I did. Now let's go." Bianca's impatience was definitely visible, but the other girl obviously didn't see it. "No, let's stay." She countered, and Bianca grabbed her arm, pulling her upright. She didn't realize how much force she used, and felt Katie crash into her. Bianca's reflexes acted fast, and she managed to close the door before they came tumbling out. Katie found herself pressed against Bianca, her arm still in Bianca's clutch. "This is nice." She murmured against her ear. Her warm breath sent a subconscious shiver down Bianca's spine, and she cursed herself for actually _wanting _to stay with Katie. She needed to sober her up, though. And fast. Bianca racked her mind, and she remembered hearing once that shock could do the trick. But what could be startling enough to make someone sober in such a short amount of time?

The first thing that popped into her head freaked her out, but what harm could be done? if it didn't work, Katie would never be able to remember. So, with a deep breath, Bianca leaned forward and pressed her lips to Katie's. Surprisingly, she didn't fight against it, but her mind was probably incredibly cloudy. What surprised Bianca, though, was that Katie deepened it. Bianca moved away from the stall door and sat Katie back down on the toilet. She moved to straddle her, her hands going up into auburn hair and pulling at the roots. Katie let out a strangled moan into Bianca's mouth, giving Bianca the opportunity to slip her tongue easily into Katie's mouth. It wasn't a fight for dominance, as it might have been under any other circumstances. The two girls were too competitive for their own goods. Bianca rolled her hips against Katie. She suppressed a moan and bit onto Bianca's full bottom lip instead. Finally breaking for air, Bianca noticed that Katie's eyes were less clouded, and she seemed more alert. In the back of her mind, she knew she was going to have hell to pay when she finally made it back to her aunt's house, but Katie's lips were too inviting, and the way she blushed was so goddamn adorable. Bianca initiated another kiss, and they went back into the same rhythm as before. Britney Spears pounded through the walls of the bathroom, and Katie ventured further by sliding her thigh in between Bianca's tan legs, brushing against her core.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. You're toxic, I'm slipping under. _By now, Katie's jacket had been discarded on the dirty bathroom floor, and Bianca's top was in the process of being thrown off. Katie's shirt was completely unbuttoned, but left the tank top underneath. Bianca pushed Katie's skirt up past her hips while she pulled off both layers of shirts, leaving only a simple black bra. Her cup size was there Bianca off, because she usually covered her chest, but they were decently sized. They positioned themselves to fit, with Bianca kneeling on the floor on top of Katie's jacket, and Katie still sitting on the lid of the toilet. She leans forward and undoes the button on Bianca's jeans, sliding the dark denim slowly down her legs and letting her pull off her jeans the rest of the way. Katie eyed her red bra and matching panties, heat pooling between her thighs at the sight of a half-naked Bianca. She felt the straps of her bra being pulled down teasingly, and as the fabric was pulled off of her chest, the air came in contact with her sensitive nipples. Bianca's warm mouth enveloped one of her breasts, and her tongue swirled over the little pink bud. She reached up with a hesitant hand, brushing her thumb over her own breast. The contact sent shivers through her, and her core throbbed deliciously. Bianca brushed a finger against the fabric of her tights, covering the spot she most needed to be touched. Bianca pulled her mouth away from Katie's breath, and she almost cried out at the loss of contact. Soon, the constricting fabric was out of the way, and she brushed her nail against the damp spot on her panties. "You're so wet." She muttered, and Katie could only manage a moan. Bianca began to stroke her through the fabric of her panties, making her buck her hips against her slim fingers.

"B-Bee.. I- oh my god." "What was that, Matlin?" Bianca smirked, brushing her index finger along Katie's sensitive clit. "I-I need you- oh, fuck." "How badly?" "So badly, oh my god." It was clear that by now, Katie had sobered up. "P-please.. please." Almost feeling bad for the other girl, Bianca hooked her fingers around the waistband of her panties, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace. Katie grasped her own breasts, moving to clench her legs together to get _some _sort of friction. Before she could, though, Bianca held her thighs open and leaned down. "You're so, _so _wet." She mused against her core, the vibrations of her voice sending a wave of pleasure through Katie's body. Without warning, Bianca latched her mouth onto Katie's center, making her legs quiver. She started off slow, drawing lazy circles with the tip of her tongue. Katie let out a moan and pushed herself against Bianca. She picked up the pace, flicking her tongue against Katie's clit. After a minute or so, she entered a finger. She was tight and wet and tasted _incredible. _Bianca entered another finger, pushing in and out of her at a slow past, at first, but Katie's moans became too much and she began to move at an erratic pace. She hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Katie threw her head back, a sexy moan vibrating in her throat. Heat pooled between Bianca's thighs, and she reached down with her other hand to stroke herself. Katie must have noticed, because she tilted her head back down and bit her lip. She pulled Bianca's head up, attacking her lips. Bianca's tongue tasted like her, and in some weird way, it was incredibly sexy. "Stop.. for one second." Katie managed, pulling Bianca up to straddle her once more. She nudged Bianca's fingers out of her pussy and plunged her fingers inside of her. Her thumb pressed against Bianca's clit, and they moaned in unison as Katie felt her own clit being rubbed.

"B-Bianca.. I'm so close." Bianca pushed Katie further to the edge by pinching and rubbing her nipples with her free hand. Within seconds, Katie felt a coil spring loose in her. Bianca drew out her climax by stroking her gently, and came soon after. They got re-dressed slowly, tired but happy. "What are you going to do about your curfew?" Katie asked as they exited the club, her arm draped lazily around Bianca. "It's my first time breaking curfew in a while, they'll have to give me a break." "I'm really sorry about all of this." Katie sighed. "I'm not." Bianca smirked, pressing her lips against Katie's. They weren't dating, hell, they were barely friends, but Bianca liked kissing Katie and vice-versa. That could definitely result in something


End file.
